1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-vehicle emergency call apparatus.
This application claims the priority of Japanese Application No. 2007-068766, filed Mar. 16, 2007, the entire specification, claims and drawings of which are incorporated herewith by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an on-vehicle emergency call apparatus is known, which detects an accident and automatically notifies an emergency contact address when a vehicle or the like has the accident. An on-vehicle emergency call apparatus has been proposed which transmits images from an in-vehicle camera and an external camera of the vehicle to the emergency contact address with notification of the occurrence of the accident when the vehicle is impacted so that conditions of the interior and exterior of the vehicle can be known at the emergency contact address (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-265572).
In the above-mentioned on-vehicle emergency call apparatus, a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone or the like is used means to communicate with the emergency contact address. However, a channel of the above-mentioned mobile communication terminal does not have high enough transmission speed and is not suitable since it takes too long to transmit a video having a large file-size.